Votos
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Tora não consegue descansar e decide vaguear noite fora. Quando dá por si, está do lado de fora do quarto de Mayuko, cujas palavras não lhe saem da cabeça. (Spoiler: Ep.24. A história continua após a última cena do episódio)


SPOILER: EPISÓDIO 24

* * *

― Ma…yu…ko…

Ela deixou de prestar atenção a Ushio e a Asako quando sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ele lembrara-se do nome dela?

Tentou recompor-se o melhor que pôde – S-sim?

Tora demorou um pouco a responder. Parecia analisá-la.

― Lembras-te daquela coisa de "votos"?

Veio-lhe de imediato à memória o momento em que ela, vestida de noiva no momento menos oportuno (não conseguira evitar experimentar o vestido do modelo), tentara obrigá-lo a dizer com ela os votos de casamento. Fizera-o pensar que estaria a fazer a vez do Ushio, o que o enervara, e não chegara a responder a tempo por terem sido atacados de novo.

Sorriu com a lembrança – Oh… sim.

Tora arreganhou os dentes, mas não respondeu; pelo contrário. Após hesitar durante uns momentos, virou-lhes costas, afastando-se e mergulhando na noite.

oOo

Ushio ressonava. Alto. Demasiado alto. Só por aquilo merecia que lhe arrancassem a traqueia à dentada.

Tora sentia o seu autocontrolo a esvair-se rapidamente, e a falta de paciência fazia-o ranger os dentes afiados – É sempre o mesmo… se não tivesses sempre a maldita lança contigo já te tinha comido há séculos…

Dirigiu-se à janela, observando a lua. Uma nuvem ameaçava tapá-la.

Correu os olhos pelo terreno do templo. Não se via nada de interessante.

 _Bem… mais vale ir dar uma volta, senão ainda tenho problemas com a lança por atacar aquele idiota._

Ergueu-se nos céus, vagueando sem destino. Observava as luzes das casas lá em baixo, sentindo a brisa noturna afagar-lhe o pelo. Não gostava de admitir, mas era das poucas coisas que lhe dava mais prazer do que matar e devorar humanos. Sem se aperceber, dirigiu-se a uma casa específica. Espreitou a uma janela do piso superior e viu uma figura de cabelos claros adormecida sob os lençóis. Ele conhecia-a.

 _O que raio estou a fazer aqui?!_

― Hmm… Tora? – a figura voltou-se para ele e abriu os olhos sonolentos. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

Tora amaldiçoou-se a si próprio – Como sabias que eu estava aqui?

Mayuko sorriu enquanto abria mais a janela – Eu já to disse… de alguma maneira, eu consigo sentir quando estás próximo.

― Humpf! Vocês humanos e os vossos pressentimentos…

Os olhos dela brilharam – Vieste oficializar os teus votos?

O _youkai_ bufou. Ela ainda pensava naquela situação humilhante que ocorrera algumas horas antes.

― Não vais desistir, pois não? – resmungou ele.

Ela deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso irónico – Não!

Tora suspirou longa e ruidosamente. Não queria dar a entender que estaria interessado em continuar aquela conversa pendente, ou algo assim. Isso não era, de todo, o seu objetivo.

― Vamos lá despachar isto, então… huh… qual era a pergunta, mesmo?

― Antes disso… entra e transforma-te num humano, já que só nós é que fazemos votos de casamento.

O pelo eriçou-se-lhe com a pergunta – O quê?! Era só o que faltava, já me transformei em humano vezes suficientes pelos próximos dez séculos…

Ela piscou-lhe o olho – Por favor?...

― Eu não quero transformar-me e ponto final! Só me faltava, transformar-me agora no Ushio só para…

― Eu não quero que te transformes no Ushio, Tora.

Aquela apanhara-o desprevenido – Quê?

Ela continuava com aquele sorriso calmo – Quero que te transformes num humano, sim, mas um em que te visses a ti ao olhares para um espelho, e não outra pessoa.

Tora pensou um bom bocado. Não esperara aquilo. Decidiu entrar pela janela e pousar suavemente no chão. Lentamente, o seu corpo foi-se torcendo, e energia radiava dele mais uma vez.

― Uau, Tora! Estás um espanto, e ainda pareces tu.

Saiu a correr do quarto, trazendo um espelho com ela – Olha só para ti!

Tora não desgostou do resultado: parecia um homem jovem, de longos cabelos alaranjados espetados, uma franja também comprida e a tapar-lhe parcialmente os grandes olhos sem pupila nem íris, ainda bem demarcados por fartas pestanas e linhas negras que lhe desciam pelas maçãs do rosto; a boca semiaberta deixava antever os dentes afiados que lhe eram característicos, e a própria estrutura da cara fazia lembrar a sua forma original. Olhou para os braços com as marcas negras que o caracterizavam e que deixavam denotar a força que tinha; as mãos ainda se assemelhavam a garras. Sorriu de lado: gostava mesmo do resultado.

― Assim conseguia bater o ranhoso do Ushio facilmente, não fosse a maldita lança.

Ela riu baixinho – Estás mesmo bem, farias sucesso lá na escola de certeza.

― Sim, sim, pois, pois… vá, vamos lá despachar isto então.

A moça sorriu-lhe mais uma vez – A pergunta era… "Tora, juras amar esta mulher, até que a morte vos separe?"

Ele bufou – Humpf! Típico de vocês humanos, inventarem promessas impossíveis de cumprir…

― Tora!

― Está bem, já entendi!… Caramba, vocês não me dão descanso. Porque não ficam quietos e calados e me deixam comer-vos?!

― Tora…

― O que foi?! – e calou-se abruptamente ao ver o seu ar sereno. A sua face iluminou-se quando uma nuvem se moveu para deixar passar a luz da lua cheia. Parecia… surreal.

\- Quando há pouco perguntaste se me lembrava dos votos que queria que dissesses… o que pretendias com isso?

Ele desviou o olhar dela. Sentia-se embaraçado, e não conseguia entender porquê.

― Sei lá… saiu-me.

― Foi por o Ushio ter aparecido?

― Como se esse pirralho me fizesse dizer alguma coisa…

― Não me fiz entender bem… - e olhou diretamente para ele, sorrindo calidamente – Foi por ele estar lá que decidiste não continuar a tua linha de pensamento?

Tora sentia-se encurralado, e detestava sentir-se assim. Aquela mulher ia pagar-lhas.

― Não sei do que…

― Tora, por favor… diz-me o que estavas a pensar.

― Oi! O que te fez pensar que tens o direito de me questionar?!

Ela atirou-se ao seu pescoço, abraçando-o – Tora! Por favor…

Ele corou. Porque raio corara?! Monstros não coram! Monstros não…

― Por favor, diz-me o que pensaste.

O _youkai_ hesitou. Lembrou-se da pergunta que ela fingira ser proveniente da figura imaginária que os casaria.

 _Tora, juras amar esta mulher, até que a morte vos separe?_

O vestido de um branco imaculado que lhe assentava que nem uma luva… O sorriso convidativo…

― Pensei… «Jurarei… se chegar a comer-te, jurarei tantas vezes quantas queiras».

Ela falou baixinho, ainda sem o largar – Isso significa que jurarias se te dissesse que o poderias fazer quando eu fosse mais velha? Aceitarias alimentar-te de hamburgers até eu chegar perto do fim da minha vida?

Tora revoltou-se – Mas aí já não irias saber tão bem!

― Claro que iria! Teria mais experiência da vida, e poderias beneficiar de tudo isso junto! Além disso, para os teus padrões, não passaria quase tempo nenhum! Já que vives muito mais do que nós e… e…

Tora entrou em pânico quando a sentiu chorar para cima de si – Oi… Eh! Para lá com isso, o que estás a fazer?!

Ela afastou-se um pouco, limpando as lágrimas com o braço – Desculpa… apenas pensei como deve ser solitário para ti estares sempre sozinho, todos esses anos.

― Tsk! És mesmo estranha, Mayuko…

O rosto dela iluminou-se de novo – Voltaste a dizer o meu nome!

Ele amuou – Até parece que isso é alguma coisa de especial…

― E é! Significa que mesmo que eu desapareça, não te vais esquecer de mim. – e sorriu mais ainda – Obrigada, Tora.

― Porque me agradeces?

― Porque… mesmo que fisicamente não possa estar sempre contigo, o facto de te lembrares de mim, do meu nome, fará com que a minha presença esteja sempre ao teu lado, mesmo quando achares que estás sozinho. – hesitou, corando um pouco – Eu não te quero deixar sozinho nunca, Tora. Daí não me importar que me comas um dia. Assim, nunca irei desaparecer totalmente.

O monstro não sabia o que dizer. Ainda estava surpreendido com a reviravolta de tudo aquilo.

Ela olhou para a lua – Bonita, não é? Nunca me canso de a olhar. Acho que mesmo que vivesse durante tempo indeterminado, continuaria a ficar fascinada por ela.

Tora não olhou para o satélite natural. Observava com redobrada atenção aquela humana à sua frente. Nunca tinha pensado seriamente na sua solidão até ali. Claro, sempre estivera sozinho, habituara-se a viver assim. Mas desde que o pirralho do Ushio entrara na sua vida, esta tinha mudado radicalmente. Pensar que dali a uns anos perderia aquela agitação toda… é, seria extremamente aborrecido. A sua vida sem aqueles humanos chatos seria definitivamente aborrecida.

Atentou no sorriso da moça, no quanto já se habituara a ele. Perder aquilo ia ser… aborrecido. Por fim, olhou para a lua.

― Juro…

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe – Hum? O que disseste?

Tora baixou o olhar, mas ainda sem a encarar – Eu… juro. – e ergueu um pouco mais a voz – Mas esta promessa não se estende ao Ushio, ouviste be…?

Algo suave se pressionava contra a sua boca. Ela… ela estava a beijá-lo?!

Aquilo apanhara-o totalmente desprevenido. Nunca tinha sentido algo semelhante, algo tão suave em si. Quando se recompôs, afastou-a rapidamente, corando que nem um pimentão.

― O-o que raio estás a fazer?!

Ela também corou – Eu… sei que isto pode soar estúpido mas… queria que tanto o meu primeiro beijo como o último fossem com mesma pessoa… – e tornou a olhar para ele – Quero que quando estiveres prestes a comer-me, me voltes a beijar. É a única condição que imponho.

Tora corara ainda mais. As palavras que saíram da sua boca de seguida não haviam sido pensadas – Então beija-me de novo.

Ela surpreendeu-se – Eh?

Ele rosnou – Se queres que te volte a beijar, preciso do mínimo de prática, já que nunca tinha beijado nada nem ninguém na minha vida. Preciso que o voltes a… demonstrar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, corando mais. Aproximou-se dele, pegando-lhe nos braços e colocando-os em torno da própria cintura. Pôs as mãos de cada lado da face de Tora, olhando bem para ele.

― Deixa-te levar, Tora… deixa-te levar…

E voltou a beijá-lo. Tora continuava a achar aquilo estranho, mas tentou fazer o que ela lhe dissera, deixar-se levar. Puxou-a mais para si, tentando explorar a pequena boca o mais que podia. Também ela entrara naquela "dança", apertando-o mais contra si. Tora estava a começar a apreciar aquilo, e geralmente ele não gostava de coisas suaves. Estava habituado à aspereza das coisas, a serem duras, frias. Ela era quente, suave e convidativa. Agora conseguia ter uma pequena ideia da razão pela qual os humanos tanto procuravam contacto físico uns com os outros. Era… viciante.

Uma fome violenta tomou conta da sua mente, e quando deu por si, estava a prensar o corpo da jovem contra o chão. Todo ele tremia, e pela primeira vez temia a própria força. O que o Ushio lhe faria se ele magoasse aquela pequena humana? Usaria a lança para o torturar, de certeza.

A voz lacrimosa chamou-o para a realidade – Tora… estás a magoar-me.

Prendeu a respiração, forçando-se a concentrar em tomar de novo posse de todas as suas faculdades. Desprendeu as garras dos braços frágeis, erguendo-se no ar e planando sobre ela.

― Não… não queria fazer-te isso.

Ela pousou as mãos sobre os locais magoados, desviando os olhos dele – Eu sei.

― Não me devia ter descontrolado. Não sei o que me deu.

O tom baixo e meio que aflito de Tora fê-la olhar de novo para o _youkai_. Ele estava sem saber o que fazer depois daquilo. Parecia tão inocente, assim. O pensamento fê-la sorrir ao de leve, mas ao voltar a sentir o ligeiro ardor das arranhadelas que aquele aperto lhe deixara, entristeceu. Voltou a olhá-lo, observando-o a entrar ligeiramente em pânico enquanto pairava de um lado para o outro, ainda preocupado com o que lhe fizera.

Sim, ela não podia esquecer-se que Tora era um _youkai_. Um de grande coração, era certo, mas um _youkai_. Monstros nunca poderiam ser humanos, por mais que mudassem a sua aparência. Tinham culturas diferentes, e os seres humanos não passavam de umas criaturas desnecessárias que viviam pouco tempo em comparação. Os seres humanos não passavam de comida. Os seres humanos não…

― Tora… os _youkai_ são capazes de amar?

Ele parou no ar e olhou para a jovem que fitava o teto. Não tinha a certeza do que responder.

― Alguns têm a capacidade de desenvolver sentimentos fortes por outros _youkai_ , sim. Quando fui com o Ushio em viagem, encontrámos dois que claramente tinham uma ligação muito forte. Se isso é amor ou não, não faço ideia.

― E por humanos?

A resposta foi automática – Bah, os humanos não passam de…

― … Alimento.

Tora olhou-a furtivamente, mas depois percebeu o deslize que cometera. Algo brilhante deslizava dos olhos da jovem.

― Ah, não! – e surpreendeu-a quando pegou no seu corpo frágil e saiu com ela janela fora – Tudo menos isso! Se o Ushio sabe que disse algo que te fez ficar assim, vai-me atanazar o juízo sem descanso.

Mayuko agarrava-se àquele novo Tora, que ainda não tinha mudado para a sua forma original, surpreendida. O que é que ele estaria a pensar fazer?

Olhou à sua volta, e o que viu deixou-a maravilhada: atrás de si deixava a localidade iluminada, e aproximava-se de um espaço imenso banhado pelo luar. Tora dirigia-se para o ponto mais alto daquela floresta, suavemente. Ela pôde, assim, apreciar a brisa fresca da noite enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços fortes e quentes do _youkai_.

Os olhar da pequena humana brilhava ao ver a lua com mais nitidez.

― Sabe tão bem… – comentou baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos.

― Estás a falar do qu… O que raio estás a fazer com os olhos fechados?

Ela apenas sorriu mais – Estou a deixar-me levar, Tora. Adoro sentir a brisa fresca da noite.

O _youkai_ continuou a observá-la com atenção depois de pousar no topo de uma das árvores mais altas. O marulhar das folhas acalmava-o, e pelos vistos não tinha esse efeito apenas nele.

O silêncio que se instalara entre eles era confortável, e deixava-os apreciar melhor aquele pedaço de natureza indomável. Enquanto o tempo passava, Mayuko apertou mais o _youkai_ contra si, buscando o calor do seu corpo. Tora correspondeu enquanto observava a lua, sem pensar no que fazia. No fundo, sentia-se bem por a ter ali, assim, simplesmente nos seus braços, a apreciar com ele a brisa noturna. Nunca ninguém tinha apreciado um momento daqueles com ele.

Os olhos isentos de pupilas pousaram de novo na humana. Aquela situação fê-lo sentir algo semelhante a um _déjà vu_ , mas nem prestou atenção à sensação de familiaridade. A sua mente estava em branco, apenas absorvendo o que captava do exterior, e deixando o sarcasmo totalmente de lado.

«Deixa-te levar, Tora…»

Suavemente, Tora inclinou a cabeça na direção de Mayuko, beijando-a ao de leve nos lábios enquanto segurava a cara dela com a mão livre. A jovem não se sobressaltou e correspondeu, como se já o esperasse. Nenhum deles estava com pressa, nenhum deles queria abdicar daquele momento unicamente seu, tendo por única testemunha a lua cheia que sempre os contemplara.

A seu tempo, o beijo terminou, e ambos voltaram o olhar para o luar acima deles.

― Amar-me-ás, Tora? – sussurrou Mayuko.

Tora sorriu sem maldade e sem a olhar – Deixar-me-ás comer-te um dia destes?

Ela encostou a cara ao seu peito largo, escondendo o sorriso que lhe bailava nos lábios com a pergunta.

― Se prometeres amar-me, sim.

― Pensei que já o tivesse jurado.

― Então não haverá problema. – e olhou diretamente para ele, abraçando-o docemente – Adoro-te, Tora.

O _youkai_ não lhe respondeu, mas também não precisava: a alteração do seu batimento cardíaco dava a Mayuko a resposta que queria ouvir. Adormeceu aconchegada naqueles braços quentes e convidativos cujo dono, agora corado, voltara a observar a lua sem a ver realmente.


End file.
